In Numbered Days
by Secretly a Duck
Summary: With Elsa left in distraught that finals are coming up, Jack tries to find a way to let her loosen up a bit. One-shot Jelsa!Hogwarts AU


**yo! this is the author of The Winter Thief over here! i have awaken from the dead! it's practically been a month since ive updated, and i'm very sorry for that. for the past month/weeks ive been trying to get my writing better. here is a sneak peak of how i _think_ ive improved... i hope you give this a shot! **

* * *

Jack has never seen Elsa like this before.

A long frown weighed over her porcelain doll face, her platinum blonde hair in its usual state, a haphazardly tied French braid on the side though her hair prickled in all odd sides, and beneath her teal eyes dragged heavy dark bags on her long face.

He found her beautiful, still.

She was slumped down a chair behind towers of ancient books she's been trying to memorize for who knows how long, hands occupying her cheeks as she forced her eyes open to flick through the pages.

He pulled a wooden chair to sit beside her.

"Yo," he mustered yet she didn't seem to notice his presence. Too occupied in memorizing thousands of spells in one sitting that surely would make Jack's brain pound against his skull if he himself tried to actually _study_ for once.

Trying hellos in two different languages and a cuss word in dragonese, he cleared his throat quite loudly that rang throughout the dull library.

Her head snapped up to him, he made a quiet somersault in glee in his head in celebration in drawing her attention though her head still swum with potion recipes.

He shrugged as he tried again.

"Hi," he forced a smile on his face but hers remained stern.

"Jack," Elsa drawled out his name, dainty fingers running over her face to rub up at her throbbing forehead. "I'm busy."

She knew the fellow Gryffindor since first year, a mere acquaintance back then. Though as their time progressed behind mystifying halls, she had the most audible feeling that the young silver haired boy was slowly falling for her. Maybe if she'd actually try getting away from books once and se things in better light, Elsa, too, in the most innocent way possible might be able to resolve her feelings for the troubled troublemaker.

"I see that you are studying," he retorted, lips pursing as if pointing at the stacks of books. "We're only fifth years, Elsa. Too young to work if I say so myself."

"_Jack_," she snapped at him this time, in no definite mood to put up with his games nor his constant flirting or put up with the flirtatious smolder Flynn had thought Jack not less than a week ago to woo Elsa's maiden heart. In which he greatly failed, to say the least. "You know what I mean. And yes, I know we are fifth years and the more I need to ace this test. And come to think of it shouldn't _you_ be studying as well?"

He chortled at her worried face, too adorable for words of how her eyebrows knit up at him. "Nah. But I'd sure study if I got paid to do it."

"I'll pay you lunch if you'd get off my neck and let me be with the books."

Jack's face fell at the deal she pushed at him.

"Elsa," he said as he leaned close to her face that Elsa had to fix her hands on top of the table in case he dared kiss her in sudden closeness. "_You're_ that top student of the class—wait, no. The whole school! And look at you here, dragging on reading books you've memorized already in advance since we were second year if I reckon and perfecting wand twists of the wrists that you could do even in your sleep!"

"I don't see your point," she said, growing rather impatient with time ticking on the clock she knew she could use better off chanting spells in her head rather than shooing Jack off her back that she had now been plotting in the far backs of her troubled mind on using one of her magic tricks to give him a wedgie and shove him out the room.

With a purse of his lips, he leaned closer until his knees bump into hers. "Elsa, let loose a little!"

Now she lost it.

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about," Elsa rolled her eyes as she fixed her eyes back at the book. Using best efforts to ignore Jack. But he went on.

"Awh but come on! It'll only take a second, and I swear you haven't even gone to the river banks behind the manor not even once in the five years of your life here in Hogwarts!"

"I've been there," she said flatly, eyes flicking steadfastly on the book's papers that were almost torn. "With Anna. Lunch break. Cool wind. But no fun."

Jack's hands met his face with a groan.

"You're no fun!" he pointed out as he wailed. Ms. Parr's, the bookkeeper was now eyeing the two with the unwanted rattle they made as they nagged on. "(_pretty_), but no fun!" he tried to keep the _pretty_ part an audible whisper, though she heard through perked ears that made her a bit pink in the face.

"Well, I can't blame you," Jack shrugged when he peeked through his fingers, seeing Elsa shoot him a dirty glare for disrupting her peaceful studies for far too long. "After all, you really want to prove better than anyone, huh? Bu-uuut…" he tut-tutted. "I have myriads to show you out there! Fun! The turn of nature going on in a natural matter not caring that exams are nearing! Birds chirping in blissful songs of nature! The waters sloshing beneath your feet once you step into their icy galas! It's beautiful, Elsa! Beautiful!"

Elsa would've grown red in the face after his speech and the word beautiful followed —_like you_— though she tried to keep the stoic expression on her face, pulling her inching lips that beckoned into a smile down into a frown once more.

"Go on," she murmured, a bit taken a back when she finally tore her eyes away from the mundane book. It has been a while since she's actually gone out to have _fun_…

"Okay," he said, pleased. "The thing is, I'll take you out for some _real_ fun for the whole afternoon. Get your head off the mangled books and into the clouds for once. I've got loads to show you," his lips curved into a mischievous smile.

Elsa's interest in Jack's words were quickly drained away when she glanced over to the wall clock. "But it's ten minutes before Potions Class and I—"

"Yes you!" he grabbed her wrist and tugged at her, making her jump up her feet in surprise as she was dragged onto a dash.

He looked back at her as they made a mad dash through the halls as he smiled and said, "—Are going to have the afternoon of your life!"

He connected his words from earlier.

Elsa didn't know why, but she would be lying if she hadn't found Jack rather handsome with the wind bellowing over his unruly hair and goofy smiling face.

* * *

Elsa doesn't know how Jack even found the time to pack lunch in a wrangled basket and chose not to ask about it.

There were feverish sandwiches packed inside, mouth watering turkey she guessed he sneaked out of the hall, and juice with just the right amount of sugar in it.

They spent the first two hours of the afternoon sated beneath a cool tree, shadowed by its grand branches and leaves from the burning sun. The wind blew by every once and a while, though the air was dry as a desert. Jack did most of the talking as Elsa chewed on her piece of sandwich quietly, fascinated by his stories.

He went on and on and on, and she was flabbergasted that their conversation had jumped from one topic to another, and he somehow found a way to string them all together in one big conclusion.

"So, anyway," Jack sunk his pearly whites into his sandwich, Elsa saw the tomato ooze out the side with mayonnaise. "Emma's going to be a first year next year, she's really looking forward to it."

Finishing her own sandwich without touching her share of turkey legs, her eyes darted from all the ways, head jerking for better view.

"Um, yes… Anna was also excited about it, she's grown pretty good at Quidditch training. She's hurt herself less now that she's with Kristoff. He's a nice pick for Anna unlike her previous boyfriend…"

Jack aw'd at the sisterly affection she's shown behind the ginger's back.

"But I guess you wouldn't think twice of strangling Kristoff if he tries something funny, eh?"

"If you mean levitating him into the air and putting toads into his pants and cursing him forever of nightmares of me haunting him in his sleep? Why, I would do it for the world if I dare see Anna in tears again."

A pang of icy memoirs struck Elsa down her spine, Jack seemed to laugh this off."

"He's a nice guy and… hey," he said as he reached his hand over to grab hers which were twisted on her lap. She jumped in sudden contact. He smiled up at her reassuringly, seeing how anxious she had become from fear of getting caught by one of the headmasters or teachers. "S'okay, see? Nice, fun, relaxing. Away from books. It's a nice change, isn't it?"

"Nice," she agreed with a nod. "But _risky."_

He knew the snap of the door to the fields would mean they were dead as a rat. Caught in the act of skipping classes, _school_, something that meant a lot to Elsa. All her nerves were alert for the most distant noise of faint creaking doors, and he knew she would break into a run for it. He sighed as he took matters into his own hands.

Jack jumped up to his feet, popped the knots that had formed on his languid shoulders, stretched and finally looked down at Elsa as he held out his hand.

"Up."

She got up.

For a second she would've been happy if Jack had suggested it was time to go back, but she was far from wrong.

He had got on his broom. No better than Nimbus Two Thousand but no worse than a mere dangling old stick. He motioned for her to get on.

"Why?" she asked incredulously, one eyebrow raised.

He groaned and practically pulled her to seat behind him. She immediately threw her hands around his waist once he kicked off the ground with a laugh as her figure trembled against his.

"You're mad!" she screeched, trying not to yell out and call attention, or worse, swallow a bug midair.

"You pushed me!" he sneered, a playful smile on his lips as he turned to look at her over his shoulder. His broom rattled in his hand as he commanded it to dive once they were about twenty feet high above the air, Elsa screeching mad as she pressed her chest on his back for the dive.

The waves of water seemed to open for them as they sped across the riverbank in great speed, Elsa barely breathing as she tried to catch her breath. Eyes shut close. It seemed forever before she felt things calm down, slower, like the way she liked it. Not conscious of where they were now. Jack laughed again.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked in awe. Elsa dared open one eye.

It _was_ beautiful. They've reached the end of the river, and by the end came a bridge that connected the castle from The Forbidden Forest Elsa never knew about yet Jack seemed well acquainted to the moss and vines that dangled down the bridge. The sun was beginning to burn and go down, she had guessed everyone was piling up the hall for dinner by now but she was too lost for words at the sight. Glitters shone in the green moss that reflected from the rippling waters of the river.

Jack ducked his head as they passed the bridge. So did she.

They took a few loops around the campus, most of the times laughing their heads off as they threw tomatoes at Slytherin Flynn to see who could knock him off his feet. Hid from the gargoyles that guarded every nook and cranny of the castle, flying pass them as if they were wearing invisible cloaks. Drank in the beauty of the sunset.

It was nice. Very nice in fact. Jack's heart hammered against his chest, it had been forever since he had been so close to Elsa. She was clutching onto him for crying out loud, all his innocent Gryffindor dreams answered by the great wizards above. He was rather glad that his face was turned away from hers, or else she would've definitely noticed the blush that had marked him red on the face. But she saw the pink change in his ears and giggled to herself instead.

Finally, the sun had dipped down and was barely gone. The sky still bearing colors of deep crimson, slowly turning into deep blue. The stars popped from their hiding places, reminder that they were never alone.

Jack finally ended their journey to a halt as he lowered them to the ground.

They jumped off.

"That was nice."

"Told you," he grinned, pleased of seeing Elsa finally smiling full for the last two weeks he could remember. But they weren't done just yet. Also, Elsa noticed they weren't near the castle at all. But at the old bridge with deep waters of dark blue lumbering their eyes that mystified them.

"But wait!" he held up a finger before ushering her to follow him. "There's more!"

Elsa knew it was too late to get soaked back in the books, so she followed him like the loyal puppy that she is.

Jack trotted towards the bridge and removed his shoes, socked his socks into his shoes, threw the rest of his clothing off with his shoes (left his boxers on and saw Elsa blush at his nearly nude form) and jumped in the waters, canon ball style.

Few seconds he was driven down before gasping up for air.

"Jump in! The water's great!" he stifled a laughter as if being tickled by the water.

Elsa blinked.

Once.

Twice.

And finally, for the third time before thinking —_fuck it, I can ace a stupid Potions Class any day, anyway!— _wiggled as she tried to tear the wrinkled school uniform off her skin and threw it as far away as she could and jumped in with him with a beautiful swan like dive.

It was Jack's turn to blush.

After Elsa took a few butterfly strokes and spilling out water she caught in her mouth, she turned to Jack who gawked at her.

"You're beautiful," he said, simply. The water of the night illuminating their skin as he pushed the water with his legs, trying to keep himself at bay as he continued to stare. Elsa hoped she wasn't showing him too much of her body…

"Do you know how long I've tried to get you away from books?" he suddenly chuckled, realizing how close their bodies were to each other. Breath ghosting over each other's faces. "It's kind of annoying, you know. You're so distracting when at Quidditch training when you laugh, smile, flip your hair—gosh it's hard to concentrate when you flip your hair. I feel so fucking stupid, do you know that? It's because you effortlessly grab my attention and easily make me feel queasy and make me feel like I'm falling from the heavens and when it's me I just—Do I really have to drag you around to get your attention? Gosh, Elsa. It's been too long. Too long."

He shook his head as he spoke. The waters clutched dearly onto their skin, rippling as they swayed.

She's been such a fool.

Five years, five years she let and wasted on mere books and stale writings she knew she wouldn't be able to use with actual experience. This boy—_man_ she knew back then as a no good troublemaker was actually, not, in fact making her feel fuzzy feelings swarm in her gut as she had never felt so lightheaded before. Never been so free. She's wasted so many moments in her life that had passed, how she could've returned his affections when she gave a simple gift on his last birthday, hugged him back maybe when they were partners in potions class and their first try was a success, _kissed_ him under the mistletoe last Christmas and—

"_You make me wish I was a better person,"_ he confessed, sadly as he looked down to watch the water slosh around them.

Of course. Yes, correct. She's the daughter of a great wizard destined for a great future while wielding a magical wand. And he? Nothing but someone from a Muggle who ran around and left mischief along his wake. But only did she realize that he did it, for her, for her affection attention and—

She kissed him.

Her forget-me-not eyes shut close, wet hands wandering up his collarbone to tug at his hair to draw him closer. A bit surprised but after a flick of her tongue, he too had lost himself in the kiss. It was like no other. The pressure, heat added each time they both tore away to catch their breath but right away smash their lips again for more. Playful lip bites, taking exchanges of trailing down jaws before finding their way back to each other's fevered lips. His hands had found her waists in the deepening kiss.

The finally broke away.

Lips swollen, heavy panting, and wide eyes that were filled of desire for more, they knew they were in big trouble. But it was the last thing on their minds before crashing into each other's lips again.

"You're so bad for m-me," Jack whimpered between kisses as Elsa kept putting pressure on his lips. "I love you."

Her cheeks flamed once she heard the three words and broke from the kiss to look him straight in the eye. Jack, growing worried he had said something stupid was cut off before he could say another confession of how much he loved her as his lips were once again pressed against hers.

"Shut up," she muttered, heavily breathing as the stars watched the two lovers finally vent their affections towards each other openly. "And _kiss_ me, we have _a lot_ of catching up to do."

Indeed they had, for only in numbered days would they be together behind magic walls.

* * *

**i may or may not update this week on The Winter Thief because i am still not left satisfied with my work. i really want to get better, so please help me by leaving a fave/follow/ and most appreciated, a review. it depends on the feedback of this story that i might update on my fic. if you haven't read The Winter Thief yet, you can check it out on my profile!**

**thank you for the read, don't forget to review! it means a lot :) **


End file.
